Fairbanks family
Immigrants from England to America *Richard Fairbanks (Immigrated 1633 on the ship Griffin), First Postmaster of Boston **m. Unknown *Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668) **m. Grace Lee (-c1673) **#Capt. George Fairbanks (c1682) **#Mary Fairbanks (1622-c1676) **#Susan Fairbanks (1659-) **#Jonas Fairbanks (-1676) **#Jonathan Fairbanks III (-c1711) Born in England *John Fairbanks (-1684) *Capt. George Fairbanks (c1682-) *Mary Fairbanks (1622-c1676) *Susan Fairbanks (1659-) *Jonas Fairbanks (-1676) *Jonathan Fairbanks III (-c1711) Clergymen *Dea. Joseph Fairbanks (1656-1734) Members of the Artillery Company The following are members of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company. *Capt. George Fairbanks (-1682) Lived on the Dedham, Massachusetts Homestead *John Fairbanks (-1684) *Dea. Joseph Fairbanks (1656-1734) Lived in Dedham, Massachusetts * Jonathan Fairbanks (bef.1600-1668), immigrant from England, he was one of the first settlers * Capt. George Fairbanks (-1682), he died by drowning, he was one of the first settlers Born and Lived in Dedham, Massachusetts * Lt. John Fairbanks (1643-) * Dea. Joseph Fairbanks (1656-1734) Selectmen of Dedham * Capt. George Fairbanks (-1682), he died by drowning * Jonathan Fairbanks (1654-1711/12) Signers of the town Covenant Lived in Medway, Massachusetts * Capt. George Fairbanks (-1682), he died by drowning Lived in Lancaster, Massachusetts Signers of the town Covenant * Jonas Fairbanks (1657-1676), he signed the town covenant on 1659 and was one of the founders of the town; he was killed by the Indians Farmers of Lancaster * Jonas Fairbanks (1657-1676) Lived in Wrentham, Massachusetts * Lt. John Fairbanks (1643-), he removed from Dedham, Massachusetts People A *Abigail Fairbanks (1723-) *Abigal Fairbanks (1725-1729) B *Benjamin Fairbanks (1661-) C *Calvin Fairbanks (1791-1825) *Comfort Fairbanks (1690-) *Comfort Fairbanks (1727-1729) D *Drury Fairbanks (1733-1786) *Drury Fairbanks (1796-) G *Capt. George Fairbanks (-c1682) *George Fairbanks (1685-) *George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650-) *George Fairbanks (1708-) *George N. Fairbanks (1824-1851) J *Jabez Fairbanks (1713-) *John Fairbkanks, Jr. (1643-) *John Fairbanks (1759-) *John Fairbanks (1786-) *Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1648-c1661) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1662-1719) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1689-1754) *Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (-c1711) *Jonas Fairbanks (-1676) *Jonas Fairbanks (1697-d young) *Jonas Fairbanks (1656-1719) *Joseph Fairbanks (1656-) *Joseph Fairbanks (1692-) *Joseph Fairbanks (1720-1722) *Joseph Fairbanks (1764-) *Joshua Fairbanks (1642-1661) Selectmen of Dedham *Capt. George Fairbanks (-c1682) Participants of King Philip's War *Jonathan Fairbanks (1654-1711/12), he served in the first or Mount Hope Campaign * Joseph Fairbanks (1774-1831) Soldiers of the American Revolutionary War Colonels * Nathaniel Fairbanks (1754-1791) * Moses Fairbanks (1782-1854), he was a colonel in a militia Majors * John Fairbank (1755-), he spent a harsh winter at Valley Forge Captains * Amos Fairbank (1737-1809) * Asa Fairbanks (1731-) * Asa Fairbanks (1758-1803) * David Fairbanks (1731-1776) * Jonas Fairbanks (1747-1832), was a minute man that responded to the Lexington Alarm; enlisted in New Hampshire and served as a private in Francis Towne's Company in Col. David Gilman's Regiment, which was raided by the state of New Hampshire in Dec 1776 to reinforce the Continental Army in the State of New York, at Fort George and Ticonderoga from Dec 1776 to Mar 1777 * Luther Fairbank (1755-1836) * Samuel Fairbanks (1753-) responded to the Lexington Alarm * William Fairbank (1759-1832) Lieutenants * Jabez Fairbanks (1738-1822), Lieutenant in the Lancaster Regiment of Militia * Jabez Fairbanks (1755-c.1795) * Joshua Fairbank (1727-1781) * Moses Fairbanks (bapt.1740-) Sargents * Sgt. Ephraim Fairbank (1753-c1838) * Sgt. James Fairbanks (1756-1836), enlisted as a private on 29 Jan 1776 in Capt. Samuel's Cowell's Company of Col. Lemuel's Robinson's Regiment. He reenlisted in Apr 1777 as a Corporal and soon promoted to Sergeant. Privates * Pvt. Elijah Fairbanks (1756-), entered the war in the winter of 1777 and served trhee months as a private in Capt. Dennis Getchell's Company in Gol. Joseph's North's Regiment and participated in the Bagaduce expedition * Zenas Fairbanks (1752-1829) Corporals * Dr. George Fairbanks (1751-1829), responded to the Lexington Alarm Drummers * Drum Major Dea. Cyrus Fairbanks (1752-1852), he was the last prisoner of the town of Asburnham in 1788. He was a drummer in Capt. Jonathan Davis's Company in Col. John Witcomb's Regiment of Minute Men who responded to the the Lexington Alarm on 19 Apr 1775 and was also a drummer in the eight months service. He was present at the Siege of Boston in Capt. Jonathan Davis's Company in Col. Asa Whitcomb's Regiment and was quartered in Cambridge, Massachusetts and afterward on Prospect Hill. In 1776 he was a Drum Major in the army near Hudson; marched via Worcester, New Haven, Fairfield and White Plains to dobb's Ferry, where he remained till his term of service expired. In Sep 1777, when Burgoyne was advancing, he enlisted at harvard for one month; marched to Petersham where his company was organized and was chosen corporal in a militia company of Capt. Hill; thence to Fort Edward where he passed through Bennington, Vermont. He remained in service during the entire term of his enlistment * Drummer Ephraim Fairbank (1724-1799) Enlistments * Abner Fairbanks (1758-1803), enlisted first for service at Castle Island on 11 Dec 1776 in Capt. Ebenezer Battle's Company in Col. William McIntosh's Regiment; served under command of Lt. Col. Weld; was discharged on 30 dec 1776; time of service was 19 days. He enlisted next on 2 Apr 1778 for three months for Guard Service in and around Boston in Capt. Nathaniel Heath's Company in Col. Jonathan Reed's Regiment, First Regiment Guards for one month 1 month and 12 days. He lastly enlisted for the service in Rhode Island on on alarm on 1 Aug 1778 in Capt. Ebenezer Everett's Company in Col. McIntosh's Regiment and was discharged on 14 Sep 1778; his time of service was 15 days * Gamiliel Fairbanks (1760-), enlisted in New York Militia Men * Elijah Fairbank (1735-1803), responded to the Lexington Alarm * Saccheus Fairbank (1759-1845), served under Capt. Aaron Gardner (-) in Col. Brooks Regiment for 62 days; served in Capt. Gleason's Company and served at Concord and Lexington on 19 Apr 1775 Unknown Rank *Aaron Fairbanks (bapt.1742-), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Abel Fairbanks (1754-1842) *Abijah Fairbanks (1754/46-1830), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Adam Fairbanks (1763-1831) *Benjamin Fairbanks (1759-c.1834) *David Fairbanks (1755-1801) *Drury Fairbanks (1733-1786) *Ebenezer Fairbanks (1732-1812) *Ebenezer Fairbanks (1758-) *Isaiah Fairbanks (1745-1832) *Israel Fairbanks (1723-1809) *Ithamar Fairbanks (1767-1847), he served for thirty days as a guard in Boston *Jacob Fairbank (1762-) *John Fairbanks (1759-) *Jonathan Fairbank (1732-) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1755-1840) *Joel Fairbanks (1747-), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Jonathan Fairbanks (1783-1823) *Joseph Fairbanks (1743-1784), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Joshua Fairbanks (1743-) *Josiah Fairbank (1734-1798) *Jotham Fairbanks (1757-1834), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Laban Fairbanks (1758-1832), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Nahum Fairbank (1753-1827) *Oliver Fairbank (bapt.1751-1829), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Samuel Fairbanks (1757-1832) *Samuel Fairbanks (1728-1812) *Seth Fairbank (1755-1833), responded to the Lexington Alarm *Silas Fairbanks (1753-1823), *Thomas Fairbank (1741-1813), responded to the Lexington Alarm *William Fairbanks (1753-1842) War of 1812 Colonels * Joseph Fairbanks (1774-1831) Captains * Abner Fairbanks (1796-1880), before he was captain he served in Capt. Oliver Warren's company * Dennis Fairbanks (1790-1867), he acted as a spy in the American Army Sargents * Levi Fairbanks (1778-1844) Unknown Rank * Jesse Lee Fairbanks (1794-1868) Members of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts * Capt. Eddy Fairbanks (1795-1862) * Capt. George Fairbanks (-1682) Aroostook War Colonels * John Fairbanks (1797-1878), Commander of a regiment Massachusetts State Militia Generals * Brig. Gen. Samuel Fairbanks (1791-) Unknown Military Colonels * Drury Fairbanks (1793-1864) * Gerry Fairbanks (1782-1829) Captains * George Fairbanks (c1682) * Lewis Fairbanks (1788-1826) Lieutenants * John Fairbanks (1643-1706) Doctors * Dexter Fairbanks (1799-1879) * George Edward Fairbanks, M.D. (1798-) * Zabad Fairbanks, M.D. (1790-1872) People With Wills * Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668), immigrant * John Fairbanks (-1684) * Lt. John Fairbanks (1643-), he signed his will on 29 Aug 1706 and it was probated on1 Oct 1706 Clergy Deacons * Joseph Fairbanks (1656-1734) Politicians * Hon. Alfred Gerry Fairbanks (1822-1896), Senator from Vermont from 1892 to 1893, Member of the Vermont Legislature from 1881 to 1882, County Commissioner from 1883 to 1889, Chairman of the Board for three years, County Commissioner from 1883 to 1889, Deputy Sheriff and Jailor of HIllsboro County, Chairman of the Building Committee, Vermont, member of the Mechanics Lodge, No. 13, I.O.O.F., for fifteen years he served as the Quarter Master of the Amoskeag Veterans * Hon. Erastus "War Governor" Fairbanks (1792-1864), 21st and 26th Governor of Vermont, Member of the Vermont House of Representatives, President of E. and T. Fairbanks & Co. Inventors * Thaddeus Fairbanks (1796-1886), inventor of the Fairbanks Scale, Co Founder of St. Johnsbury Academy, became the Manager of the St. Johsbury Hemp Company, received honors from the Bey of Tunis and the King of Thailand Fairbanks-Bradlee tree Children of Jonathan Fairbanks and Grace Smith Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1676) # John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) #* m. Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683) # Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), town selectmen, first settlers of Medway, Mass., captain the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company #* m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) #* m. Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654) # Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) #* Ralph Day (?= - 1677) # Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676), signed the convent of Dedham, Massachusetts, farmer #* m. Lydia Prescott (1641 - ) # Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War #* m. Deborah Shepard ( - 1705) of Capt. George Fairbanks and Mary Adams Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #* Dea. Joseph Daniels ( - 1715) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737), a founder of the town of Medway, Massachusetts #* m. 1st Susanna Unknown ( - ) #* m. 2nd Sarah Unknown ( - ) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745), selectmen in 1703 #* m. Martha Unknown ( - ) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* m. 1st Sarah Medway ( - 1713) #* m. 2nd, Annie Unknown ( - ) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ) #* m. William Halbrook ( - ) of Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III and Sarah Medway Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) # George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #* m. 1st Lydia Gay ( - 1717) #* m. 2nd Rachel Drury ( - 1780) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), physician, a soldier in the French and Indian War #* m. 1st Lydia Holbrook ( - 1724) #* m. 2nd Hannah Coolidge (1692 - 1776) # Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ) #* Joseph Billings ( - ) # Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) # Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ) #* m. Susannah Watson ( - ) # Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) m. Annie Unknown ( - ) # Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ) of George Fairbanks III and Lydia Gay George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753), a soldier in the French and Indian War m. 1st Lydia Gay ( - ) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) # George Fairbanks (1708- ) #* m. Deborah Sawin ( 1719/20 - ) # Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) #* m. Wlisha Hayden ( - 1758) # Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ) #* m. Susanna Corning ? - ) # Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ) #* m. Edmund Hayden ( - ) of George Fairbanks III and Rachel Drury George Fairbaks IIII m. 2nd Rachel Drury ( - 1780) # Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) # Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) # Abigail Fairabanks I (1723 - d. young) # Abigail Fairbanks II (1725 - d. young) # Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) # Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ) #* m. Daniel Fairbank (1723 - c.1771), soldier in the colonial wars # Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ) #* m. Micah Morse ( - 1776) died in the Americn Revolutionary War # Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) #* m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) of Lt. Drury Fairbanks and Deborah Leland Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786), soldier in the American Revolutionary War m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844), soldier in the American Revolutionary War #* m. Mary Whiting ( - ) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842), enlisted in the American Revoltionary War but musted out soon after, proprietor of 200 acres #* m. Tabitha Littlefield (1763 - 1843) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) #* m. Mary Steadman ( - 1790) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) #* m. 1st Eli Perry (1762 - ) #* m. 2nd Silas Brown ( - ) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) #* m. 1st Abigail Steadman ( - 1803) #* m. 2nd Sarah Goodrich ( - ) # Rev. Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853), minister #* m. Lucretia Rockwood1775 - 1817) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) #* m. Caleb Perry ( - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) of Jonathan Fairbanks and Mary Whiting John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) #* Dana Fisk (1780 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - 1866) #* m. 1st Trafine M. Hills ( - ) #* m. 2nd Carolline E. Shipman (1819 - 1890) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) #* m. Lucy Fairbanks (1795 - ), daughter of Joseph Fairbanks (1761 - 1835) and Mary Metcalf ( - ) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) #* m. 1st Eliza Brewer ( - 1824) #* m. 2nd Nancy Bullard (1799 - 1867) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) of Nathan Fairbanks and Sally Nurse Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) of Nathan Fairbanks and Susan Johnson m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) of William Nelson Fairbanks and Abby Augusta Reed William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) of Helen Suzette Fairbanks and Frederic Crowninshield Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) of Helen Suzette Crowninshield and Carl August de Gersdorff Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982), GORC, CCR, MStJ Second Lineage Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1684) m. Michael Metcalf (1650 - 1727) Dea. Jonathan Metcalf (1650 - 1652) m. Hannah Kenric (1652 - 1731) Dea. John Metcalf (1678 - 1749) m. Mehitable Savels (1683 - 1712) John Metcalf (1704 - 1791) m. Mary Fisher (1710 - 1754) Mary Metcalf (1728 - ?) m. Lt. Nathaniel Whiting (1725 - 1790) Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) m. John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crownisnhield (1868 - 1941) m. Cal August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982), GORC, CCR, MStJ See Also *Descendants of Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668) References Books *Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family in America, by Lorenzo Sayles Fairbanks Internet *Fairbanks House Historical Site in Dedham, MA *17th Century Architecture: Fairbanks House Category:Families of Massachusetts Category:Fairbanks (surname)